Arrancame la vida
by Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H
Summary: Heero reacapacita sobre sus sentimientos hacia duo ... !


ARRANCAME LA VIDA Basado en Gundam Wing By ORIKO ASAKURA POV DE HEERO Angst , yaoi , shounen ai  
  
Aquí estoy parado frente a ti , para decirte lo que siento por ti duo , como me siento , cuando me miras , cuando ries de una manera angelical , cuando lloraste por mi aquella noche , esa noche quedara grabado en mi mente para siempre , por que recuerdo como fuiste mio , como lo disfrutamos y me arrepiento por no ser sincero conmigo mismo , esa noche donde empezo todo ... , esa noche que te entregaste a mo yo fui cruel y te deje solo , diciendote que esto no significaba nada , que no sentia nada por ti , que era solo sexo y punto tu borraste inmediatamente tu sonrisa , para decirme esas palabras , esas palabras que todavía resuenan en mi cabeza , haciendome sentir vulnerable , debil ante ti , como me hubiera gustado decirte un yo tambien , pero el hubiera no existe , al no oir palabra mia te lanzaste a abrazarme todavía con tu cuerpo desnudo y tu cabello suelto cayendo detrás de tu espalda como una hermosa cascada , llorabas , llorabas en mi hombro , diciendo que esto era una pesadilla , que no era cierto , me senti mal , me estaba negando a mi mismo y lo sabia pero no quise mostrarlo , asi que agarre fuerte tus brazos y te avente a la cama que hace poco compartiamos me miraste sorprendido , pero por poco hago un error , un error que ahora hubiera deseado cometer , te mire a los ojos , esos ojos color violeta me miraban con lagrimas y con ... yo senti mi cuerpo temblar , mi corazon pedia a gritos que abriera la maldita boca y dijiera un perdon , un perdon Duo , perdoname , pero no , mi estupida cabeza hizo que caminara despacio hacia la puerta y la abriera no sin antes decir un "buenas noches , Duo " ; oi como gritaste mi nombre y lloraste , lloraste no se cuanto tiempo , me senti mal , terrible , no se como , queria regresar , regrsar contigo , pero no pude , no tenia el valor ; yo el soldado perfecto!!! , era , era antes de conocerte a ti ; esa noche te hize feliz e infeliz!! , esa misma noche!! , como me h... , no se solo de recordarlo , recuerdo todo , ni siquiera supe como accedi a vivir en la misma casa contigo , mjy adentro de mi tenia la respuesta pero estaba tan sellada que hasta hace tres dias salio ... teniamos dos meses de vivir juntos , tu siempre andabas feliz , con una sonrisa , ese dia , después de cenar , me miraste profundamente y me besaste sin previo aviso , senti como tu lengua invadio mi boca y la recorria , como si quisiera memorizar cada parte , invadiste mas que mi boca , invadiste mi corazon , mi alma , mi ser , todo , entraste sin mucha resistencia , entraste con suma facilidad , entraste por que una parte de ti estaba en mi , te separaste y no querias mirarme , tu cabeza estaba cabizbaja , la alce delicadamente , me miraste sorprendido pero con temor lo pude leer en tus ojos , tenias miedo , miedo , no se a que te golpeara o actuara de manera diferente a la que hice , pero no , no lo hice , y te bese , tu respondiste inmediatamente y no como pero ya estabamos en tu recamara , arrancandonos la ropa mudamente , tu decias mi nombre de una menera tal que me excitaba , me decias palabras de amor pero yo nada mas repetia tu nombre ; hubiera deseado decirte todo , pero temia , temia a estos nuevos sentimientos que salian de mi ser , me hacian sentir extraño , tu piel rozando la mia subiendo y bajando en un vaiven inigualable fue magnifico ; terminaste en mi pecho y mano , yo regue mi semilla en ti , dentro de ti , entonces te lo dije , te dije esas palabras tan crueles , tu mundo se derrumbo ... , al igual que el mio , no se por que ... por que ... , regrese al dia siguiente , tu estabas preparando el desayuno , te hable como si nada hubiera pasado y me dijiste que te perdonara , te perdonara de que .. de que este infame humano llamado yo , te hiciera sentir mal , no te respondo , no me fui , me dijiste que lo podíamos intentar que podia llegar a amarte con el tiempo eso era imposible ... por que ya te amaba , te amaba mas de lo que yo me imagine ; que podriamos seguir teniendo "sexo" , lo recalcaste tan friamente que me hizo sentir mal , mi cabeza hablo y te dijo "como quieras" , no pense que en tu interior pasaba otra cosa no!!! , si lo sabia , lo sabia a la perfeccion y temi ; solamente temi ... Los dias pasaron yo me senti mas temeroso , miedo a ti , a tu cuerpo , tu sonrisa , tu ser ... te trate indiferente , después de que haciamos el amor yo me salia , salia de la casa , caminaba , caminaba toda la noche , para regresar en la mañana , con tu sonrisa , pero esa sonrisa cada dia era mas fria , mas sombria , tu brillo en los ojos se oscurecia , a veces te miraba y parecias que estuvieras en otro mundo , andabas pensativo , pense que era una etapa , pero dia a dia te senti diferente , cuando yo hacia el amor contigo , queria que aunque sea en esos instantes de mutuo placer supieras cuanto te amaba , cuanto te amo , pero tu querias oir palabras , palabras de amor , y yo no te las daba , me fui separando poco a poco para analizarme y sacar este sentimiento , pero no pude , mil veces falle , ... me acuerdo como Quatre y Trowa nos visitaban , ellos eran una feliz pareja , los envidie , por que Trowa era igual a mi y a la vez tan diferente , el si pido decirle a Quatre cuanto lo amaba , me decian que Duo estaba muy distinto cada dia , yo no queria escuchar , me negue pense que solo eran ilusiones suyas , pero sabia perfectamente que te pasaba y todo era culpa mia ... mia y de nadie mas , cai en un profundo abismo en esos dias ; yo me hundia y lo peor era que yo te llevaba conmigo , fue lo peor .. una luz me llamaba me decia que no te dejara caer ; que tuviera valor y no temiese a estos nuevos sentimientos hacia ti , me guie , recorde tu sonrisa , tus ojos , tu cuerpo perfecto y tu cabello y desperte , decidi decirte todo ... todo lo que tenia guardado en mi hace tanto tiempo ... queria sacarte del absimo al que te lleve .. y cuando lo iba a ser te mire ... te mire ahí ... ahí en el suelo , acostado con tu traje negro que siempre usabas en las batallas ... tu cuerpo yacia inerte ... muerto ... muerto! ... me horrorize ... vi tus muñecas tenian sangre ... te arrancaste la vida ... y todo por mi culpa ... en la mano izquierda te vi una cadena , tu cadena que siempre llevabas contigo manchada de sangre ... tu sangre ... me hinque ante ti ... te abrase ... te abrase fuertemente como si con eso pudiera hacer que despertaras ... te lleve a tu cama y en la comoda estaba una carta para mi .. tenia tu letra perfecta "Heero Yuy" , la abri y lei el contenido todo ahí estaba como te sentiste ... como te sentias con mi actitud fria , indiferente que ya no soportabas esa situación ... " ... por que .. por que actuas asi , yo quiero que me ames que sientas lo que yo siento por ti ... pero eso es imposible ... pense que con el tiempo cambiarias , pero me canse de esperar , de esperar un dia que jamas llegaria , como te habras dado cuenta me arrance la vida ya no soportaba esta situación , pense en darte mas tiempo , pero Shinigami ya reclamaba mi alma dolida .. por tu culpa ; te reclamo a ti , ja que tonto ; perdon yo fui el "baka" tu me lo dijiste desde la primera vez que tuviste SEXO conmigo , solo servia para satisfacerte , y me canse ... lo siento pero ya no tendras un juguete sexual gratis .. Reelena me lo dijo tu la amas y que yo soy un escape me dolio , me dolio mucho pero era la verdad ; de todo corazon se feliz con ella , yo ya no sufrire me ire de esta vida , ya que tu me arrancaste la vida y Shinigami la recupero para que por fin descansara en paz ...  
adios Heero  
  
Tu amigo y "amante" Duo Maxwell "Shinigami"  
Me arrancaste la vida  
Heero Yuy P:D: Espero disfrutes la vida con tu adorada Reelena ..." Me sorprendi de las ultimas palabras , decidi investigar inmediatamente , le reclame como no tienes idea , me enfureci ... la mate ... la mate e hize que sufriera ... pensando que con esto te iba a recuperar ... hace dos dias te enterramos te dije adios Duo ... Quatre y Trowa sabian que tarde o temprano iba a pasar si yo no te decia nada a ti ... y sucedió ... me reclamaron pero no tenia mente ... mi cuerpo estaba pero mi alma no ... pensaba en ti ... en como poder recuperarte ... y aqui estoy frente a ti ... no se que pensaras después de esto ... de todo lo que te dije en pocas palabras te quise decir .. te amo Duo con toda mi alma y perdoname amor , aunque hayas muerto ... pero no te preocupes , ya encontrarme una manera de juntarme contigo y jamás separarme de ti ... yo ... yo tambien ,morire me arrancare la vida como tu ... adios... y recuerdo que esa luz eras tu , pequeño Duo que me querias ayudar a mi y a ti mismo ...  
  
-Heero ... Heero!!!  
  
Ers tu duo , escucho tu hermosa voz ... pero donde estoy ... abro mis ojos y te veo... Duo ... estas aca? ...  
  
-Duo ... eres tu ?  
  
-si , soy yo  
  
-donde estoy  
  
-estas conmigo para siempre y juntos  
  
-perdon Duo yo ..  
  
-shh , no digas nada , lo se , lo escuche y sabes te perdono y te amo Heero  
  
-te amo Duo -lo se , juntos tu y yo por siempre  
  
Se besan mutuamente , el amor llega muy lejos , aunque a veces no lo quieras aceptar , Heero asi lo supo , se besan apasionadamente y disfrutam mutuamente ya que van a estar juntos por siempre ... y un te amo ...  
  
TBC  
  
OWARI ¡  
  
N/A: Que tal!!! , como me salio , lloraron ;_; , no creo que no y lo queria hacer triste snif , snif ;_; , esta idea la tenia en mi cabeza desde hacen un buen , el final no me salio como queria pero se dio , es el seguno fanfic quer hago espero sus critica , comentarios o reviews , y gracias a los que se tomaron la molesta de leer este fanfic y prometo contestarles a todos , y digan que les parecio iba a incluir lemon pero no se dio bien la situación ¬¬! , gracias a todos escribanme a :  
oriko_asakura@yahoo.com.ar y una pregunta y espero que sean totalmente sinceros =^^= cuidense!! 


End file.
